Snowman
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Tony Stark era conocido por muchas cosas, pero no por ser una persona navideña. Así que quería que alguien le explicara qué hacía él decorando personalmente su torre como si el trineo de Papá Noel hubiera volcado en su salón. ¡Ah, sí! La culpa la tenía la estalactita helada que tenía por nombre Steve Rogers.


**Snowman**

Tony Stark era conocido por muchas cosas, pero no por ser una persona navideña. Sí, había ido a muchas fiestas temáticas a lo largo de su vida, y la Navidad solo había sido una de esas épocas que la gente aprovechaba para emborracharse, bailar y buscarse a un compañero de cama; solo que el vestuario de todo el mundo parecía sacado de una película porno de Papá Noel, con todos los elfos divirtiéndose en la parte de atrás del taller.

Pero jamás había sido una persona que decorara el árbol de navidad con cariño, se frustrara porque las luces no funcionaran después de desenredarlas ni había preparado ponche de huevo o galletas de jengibre. Ni siquiera le permitía a Pepper hacerlo cuando era su asistente. Era una fiesta que, durante toda su infancia, jamás tuvo significado. ¿Cómo tenerlo, si su padre se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera y su madre estaba demasiado ocupada con las galas de caridad que celebraba?

Así que quería que alguien le explicara qué hacía él decorando personalmente su torre como si el trineo de Papá Noel hubiera volcado en su salón. ¡Ah, sí! La culpa la tenía la estalactita helada que tenía por nombre Steve Rogers.

Desde que se habían dado cuenta de en qué fechas estaban, Steve había ido como un alma en pena por la torre, quedándose en babia cada vez que miraba por las ventanas la ciudad decorada en todo su esplendor navideño. Clint y Natasha habían intentado animarle y distraerle con sesiones de prácticas tenaces, duras y al parecer divertidas, al menos para ellos, pero justo el día de Navidad tenían que estar de misión. Con Bruce y Thor tampoco se podía contar. Uno llevaba dos semanas ayudando en un experimento de SHIELD y el otro…, bueno, era realmente difícil seguirle la pista a Thor con todo el tema de que viajaba entre dimensiones cada vez que ponía su martillo en alto.

Así que no le había quedado otra que ponerse a decorar él mismo para dejar de tener al fantasma de las navidades pasadas rondando por su torre.

Había decorado con nieve falsa los estantes, hecho dibujos de cada uno de los vengadores como si fueran encantadoras caricaturas manga en las ventanas, puesto candelabros plateados y manteles azules con diseño de copos de nieve. Toda la vajilla había sido cambiada y las copas de fresa estaban en el congelador, colocadas ligeramente tumbadas para que el líquido se congelara en diagonal, a la espera de preparar la crema de leche.

Lo único que le faltaba era el árbol. Pero, como siempre, había comprado el árbol más grande de la tienda sin pensar en lo que supondría decorarlo. Y después de ver como Dum-e había roto ya tres bolas intentando ayudarlo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo solo. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Tony? —preguntó Steve a su espalda, haciéndole girarse—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Las cosas estas no han cambiado tanto como para que no sepas lo que son, capi. Ni que hubiera usado un árbol holográfico, aunque quizás debería, voy a dejarme la espalda colgando todas estas bolitas de los cojones.

—Ese lengua, Tony.

—¿Pero tú has visto esta caja? La última vez que no le pregunto a Pepper a la hora de decorar. Esto es un dolor.

—¿Y qué te parece si te ayudo?

—Si no tienes nada que hacer… —dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con lo suyo, fingiendo indiferencia.

No quería que Steve supiera que, más que un arranque de los suyos, estaba haciendo todo eso por él. Y al ver como Steve se ubicaba a su lado y lucía ligeramente más animado, pensó que había sido una buena idea meterse en semejante lío decorativo y no hacerle caso a las invitaciones que había recibido para salir esa noche.

—¿Seguro que la señorita Potts no ha tenido nada que ver con la elección de la decoración?

—No, ha sido obra y gracia mía, ¿por qué?

Steve alzó en alto una estrella plateada que tenía entre sus manos, dispuesto a colgarla en una de las ramas de plástico.

—Me parece que sigue un estilo muy clásico y sencillo. Tú eres mucho más desmedido y vanguardista.

Aunque era verdad que Tony se había replanteado usar el granate y el dorado para la decoración, al final se había decantado por la plata y el zafiro porque pensó que Steve lo disfrutaría más. Pero antes le daba un beso a Fury bajo el muérdago que reconocérselo a Steve.

—Los muñecos de nieve solo pegan con la plata —dijo Tony, colocando una bola de terciopelo añil.

—¿Un muñeco como éste? —preguntó Steve, alzando en el aire un adorno de un muñeco de nieve brillante.

Tenía hasta su nariz de zanahoria, su bufanda de lana y unos ojos brillantes e inocentes. Tony lo tomó con una de sus manos, sin terminar de quitárselo a Steve.

—Este me recuerda a ti.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es simplón, tiene pinta de buenazo y está medio congelado. Igualito.

—Muy gracioso.

—Quizás por estas fechas deba llamarte muñeco de nieve en lugar de capipaleta.

Steve cogió una de las cintas de espumillón y se lo puso encima a Tony, revolviéndole el pelo.

—¡Oye! ¿Y eso a que viene?

—Me limito a seguirte en el noble espíritu de las fiestas.

—¿Y tu espíritu navideño implica asfixiarme con espumillón?

—¿Y el tuyo en ser un descarado?

—Siempre soy un descarado.

Steve rió.

—Al menos lo reconoces.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, siguiendo con la decoración. Era una calma tranquila, diferente a la tensión de antes y Tony se dio cuenta de que Steve lucía mucho más relajado y alegre.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—¿Y desde cuándo preguntas antes de preguntar lo que quieres saber?

—¿Por qué estas fechas son tan importantes para ti?

Steve clavó su mirada en él, pero Tony se limitó a centrarse en seguir colocando adornos para no tener que corresponderle. Bastante sorprendido estaba consigo mismo por haber soltado la pregunta sin darse cuenta.

—Supongo que porque eran unas fechas muy importantes para mi madre. No teníamos mucho, pero las fiestas siempre eran una época feliz, a nuestra manera. Y también estaba Bucky. Él y su familia hacían que las fiestas fueran aún más cálidas. Estos días me recuerdan lo importante que es la familia y…

Steve no continuó, pero Tony no necesitó escucharle para saber lo que iba a decir. A Steve le dolía no tener una familia con la que rodearse en esas fechas y, en parte, él podía entenderle, porque también sabía lo que era estar solo, aun rodeado de un mar de gente.

—No es que seamos la familia más normal y unida del mundo, pero puedes estar seguro que mientras estés con Los Vengadores jamás estarás solo.

 _Mientras estés conmigo_ , quiso añadir, pero no se atrevió.

—Tony…

Susurró en una cadencia tan armoniosa y dulce que Tony, en algo que él mismo catalogó como bochornoso, se sonrojó por primera vez desde que era un adolescente. Se sentía transparente y no sabía bien qué hacer con la mirada de Steve, que parecía tener la potencia de un escáner.

Al ver que Tony no correspondía su mirada, Steve lo tomó gentilmente del codo, sobresaltándole.

—Tony, ¿de verdad has hecho todo esto solo por un arrebato?

Y Tony pensó que aquello tenía que ser delictivo o algo. Una persona normal no podía desbaratarle las emociones con tal facilidad, simplemente por el hecho de tocarle, hablarle con esa voz tan dulce y estar bajo aquella mirada de cachorro.

—Quizás tú y tu apariencia de alma en pena haya tenido algo que ver.

Steve enarcó una ceja ante la ácida respuesta, pero al repasar con la mirada la habitación, todo el trabajo que parecía haber supuesto, le dejó un sabor agridulce. Se sintió cálido por dentro, como no se había sentido desde que se había despertado del hielo y estuvo seguro de que aquel científico loco era el único que podía ser capaz de algo así.

Enternecido por el sonrojo que parecía mantenerse férreo sobre su nariz y contra el cual Tony parecía luchar, Steve aceptó que Tony tenía razón. Quizás no había lazos de sangre, pero con sentimientos tan cálidos en su interior, era imposible no definir a Tony como parte de su familia.

Tiró ligeramente de Tony, haciendo que dejara de estar sentado en el suelo y se mantuviera sobre sus rodillas. Tony lo observó sin entender, pero la confusión no le duró mucho. Bastó con que Steve juntara sus labios con los suyos para que simplemente se limitara a disfrutar del momento y dejara la incertidumbre para luego.

Steve deshizo el agarre del codo para pasar las manos por su cuello, enterrando los dedos entre sus suaves y tentadores rizos. Tony rodeó la cintura de Steve, pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo. Sus labios se rozaron una y otra vez y algo dentro de Steve sintió que se solidificaba en su corazón, quedándose como un agradable peso que llevaría siempre consigo.

Separaron lentamente sus bocas, pero no sus rostros. Sus narices rozándose provocaban curiosas cosquillas en Tony y Steve podía sentir el calor del sonrojo que persistía en Tony.

Tony alzó la vista, captando uno de los adornos de muérdago blanco que estaba colocado en las ramas del abeto.

—Feliz Navidad, Tony.

—Feliz Navidad, Steve.

Steve estuvo a punto de besarle de nuevo, cuando escucharon el barullo de recién llegados subir por el hueco del ascensor.

—Al parecer los niños han llegado, muñeco de nieve. Disfrutemos de la navidad, juntos.

 **Lunes, 25 de diciembre de 2017**

¡Felices fiestas a todos, mis lindas flores!

Os traigo un oneshot **stony** navideño que ha nacido como premio por el sorteo **#NavidadConMeimiCaro** en dedicatoria a la persona ganadora, ¡ **Thorkiston**! Espero que haya sido un buen regalo de navidad (ㅇㅅㅇ❀).


End file.
